Cake
by KinseySix
Summary: Of chocolate cake, vanilla cake, and vanilla-frosted-chocolate cake. Slash
1. Three Hundred and Sixty Five Days

A/N: Part one of a two-part Sparco story. Yes, I just said Sparco. Spinner and Marco (best of both worlds). And I will continue to say Sparco. Sparco is the most ghetto word ever (I mean ghetto in a good way). This was inspired by chapter fourteen of Enchanted, by my loverly Pretty Girl beat, firevega21. On with the slash!

Disclaimer: If you think I own Degrassi, you have obviously never seen to show. If I owned it, it would overflow with Sparco. Well, if you ignore all the Sparco is has now.

Marco is fifteen years and three hundred and sixty days old when he realizes that he's developed an obsession with Spinner's mouth. He doesn't think it's sexual, but there's something about the way he keeps seeing Spinner lean towards other people all day, whispering. He knows that they're talking about his birthday, and he knows Spinner is planning something, and he has to squash the idea that it has anything to do with Spinner's mouth.

The time that really gets to him is during lunch, when Spinner has to move _so close _to talk to Craig because they both know that Marco is only two feet away. Spinner has to put his hand on Craig's shoulder to steady himself, because he's leaning over an empty seat, and his lips brush Craig's ear twice. Marco opts not to leave with them, and when he finally goes to his locker, he clutches his school books in front of his lap.

Marco is fifteen years and three hundred and sixty-one days old when he notices that Spinner loves cake. He's sure that he must have noticed it, because they've been friends for two years, but it's only now that he realizes how prominent his best friend's love of cake is. After school, Ellie invites Marco to her house, and tells him he can invite Spinner, if he wants. She bought cake, and Spinner is ecstatic when he finds this out. He finishes half of it in the time it takes Marco and Ellie to eat one piece each.

Marco notices that Ellie has a tiny streak of cake frosting on her finger, and Spinner apparently does too. He stares at it for three minutes before he gives up and yanks her hand towards him. He licks the frosting right off her finger, then settles back, looking satisfied. Marco almost wants to touch the frosting again, just so Spinner will touch _him_.

Marco is fifteen years and three hundred and sixty-two days old when Spinner sends Ashley on a mission. Ashley sits down next to him in Media Immersion and pulls out a clipboard. She tells him that she needs some information for a survey she's taking. He agrees, and she asks him twenty five questions, all about what type of food he likes. The last one is, just as he'd expected, what his favorite kind of cake is.

Spinner looks up from across the room at the mere mention of cake, then realizes it's from Ashley's mission. Marco almost smiles, and answers chocolate, because he knows that that is Spinner's favorite. He hears Spinner utter a soft yes, and loves it that Spinner is the only person he knows who would break through a window trying to hide behind subtlety.

Marco is fifteen years and three hundred and sixty-three days old when he notices that Spinner is losing it. He carries a clipboard from class to class, stopping people in the halls to talk for ten minutes after the bell. He skips the last half of the day, then comes back before the last class to steal Craig, Jimmy, Ashley, and to get his car.

Later, when Marco comes over the study, he sees the four of them loading bags into the garage. He hopes he's not supposed to be too surprised when the inevitable party comes, but he wants to try his hardest for Spinner.

Marco is fifteen years and three hundred and sixty-four days old when Spinner skips school. He only shows up long enough to tell Marco that band practice is cancelled. He also double-checks to make sure that Marco's free the whole weekend. Marco nods, and Spinner pauses and chews on his lip for a minute. Marco stares. Spinner only stays for a minute, but he chews his lip until it's almost bleeding. He licks his lips, and Marco thinks he's about to die.

Marco is sixteen years old when it happens.

A/N: Dun dun dun! What happens? What happens when he turns sixteen? YOU DON'T KNOW. Cliffy! Review, por favor.


	2. Cake

A/N: Here's part two, slightly differently written than part one. But still chock full of Sparco lurve.

"Hello?"

"Marco?"

"Who else would be answering my phone, Spinner?"

"Can you come over?" Marco sighs and sits up in bed.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing. I just want you to come over," Spinner says.

"You're being really vague," Marco replies, and he can almost feel Spinner rolling his eyes.

"You. My house. Now. That clear enough?" He hangs up.

Marco figures he can take his time, because Spinner has no concept of it. And because he knows it's his party, so he's going to be as late as he damn well pleases. But he remembers Spin, and he remembers that Spinner will want to eat the cake, but will have to wait for Marco. He goes a little faster.

All he does is change his clothes before he heads out. He doesn't have a car (yet) because his parents think it'd be too expensive, so he has to walk. It takes him ten minutes to get to Spinner's house, which is dark. Completely. He waits, trying to hear the inevitable cough, then the fifteen voices scolding. There's complete silence. He doesn't see any cars in the driveway, and there's no evidence of anyone there. His certainty wavers, and he considers that maybe he was wrong. Maybe Spin just wants to invite him over. He knocks.

"Who is it?" That's Spinner. That's definitely Spinner.

"Um, how many people did you invite over, idiot?" Marco says loudly through the door. The door opens, and Spinner pulls him inside.

"Forty-five, but about fifty-five ended up here," he says. Marco stares. The entire house, the entire tiny house is full of people and streamers. He's sure the kitchen is full of cake.

"Surprise!" It's bellowed at him from all sides, and he feels the volume of it sending vibrations across the floor under his feet. Everyone is there. Not just Craig and Paige and Ellie like he'd thought it would be. Everyone. Alex is there, which he's glad of (he thinks she keeps his ego severely in check), and she brought Jay, which isn't worthy or celebration, but still a surprise. The rest of student council is there, some tenth graders, and- he still feels something about it -Dylan.

Spinner rests his chin on Marco's shoulder, his nose touching Marco's cheek, for half a second.

"Surprise," he echoes in almost a whisper. He pulls away, then it's open season. Paige is the first to reach Marco, giving him a hug and wishing him a happy birthday, then Ellie, then Hazel. Craig comes over and slings an arm around his shoulders, guiding him further into the party. Alex intercepts them, and gives him a very short one-armed hug. Jay wishes him happy birthday once Alex punches him in the stomach. Dylan makes his way over and kisses him very lightly on the cheek.

"I'm missing a dorm party for you," he says.

"Sorry." Marco is still too dazed to say much else. Dylan laughs, and says he was kidding. Craig pulls Marco along into the kitchen.

"Spinner has been trying to sneak some for an hour," he says. There are three cakes, two with white frosting, and one with chocolate.

"We got three, because Spin wanted all chocolate, I wanted vanilla with white icing, and Ellie wanted chocolate with white icing. She went with us," Craig adds.

"Should we torture Spin a little more and hold off?" Marco asks.

"Don't even think about it," Spinner warns as he comes into the kitchen. At Ellie's insistence, they put sixteen candles on each of the cakes. Marco doesn't think there's any way he'll be able to blow out nearly fifty candles in one go, but he manages anyway. It takes five minutes to cut pieces for everyone.

"Personally," Alex says, "I think this whole sweet sixteen deal is over-rated. But I'm still fifteen, young, and innocent-" She elbows Paige when Paige starts to laugh.

"I like it," Marco says defensively.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alex says. Paige pushes her, and Alex knocks into Hazel. Hazel is getting cake. Alex's entire shirt is, in less than a second, covered in frosting. Marco can't help it. He starts to laugh. Alex stares at her shirt, then at him. Everyone else in the room is laughing too, but Marco really thinks he's lost it. Never has anything been funnier to him than Alex's frosting-covered shirt.

"You think that's funny, birthday boy?" Alex says. She grabs a piece of cake, and Marco runs. A cake-fight is instituted, and Marco escapes to the backyard, trying to keep away from Alex, who still wants revenge. She catches him, eventually, and smears it all over his face. He pulls away before she can finish, so she stuffs it down his shirt. He goes back inside to get more cake, and runs into Paige halfway. She has cake in her hair, and is forcing Ellie to eat a squashed handful of it. Ellie's laughing too hard to do so.

The cake fight is over just before the party is, at almost two in the morning. Marco knows he should go home and open all his presents so he can write thank-you cards (his manners have taken over his life), but he stays. He and Spinner lay down in the backyard, staring at the sky. Marco wants to point out how un-Spinner-like it is, but he thinks then Spinner might go inside, and that's the last thing he wants.

"Thanks for the party," he says. He looks over at Spinner, who's looking right back. "Wish I'd thrown you one."

"It was over the summer, and I was visiting my aunt at the time," Spinner says. Marco shrugs.

"Still wish I could've," he says. That's the last thing he says before Spinner sits up and leans over. That is definitely Spinner's tongue on his neck. His mind is about to implode, and his entire body is about to start shaking, and that is still Spinner's tongue on his neck.

"Spin. What're you doing?" he manages in a strangled voice. Then it hits him. He's still covered in cake. Something in him is relieved, and something in him wishes that there wasn't any cake and that Spinner were still licking his neck. He has no idea what to do. If he pushes Spinner off, Spin will be unhappy and it will be awkward. If he lets Spinner have the cake, Spinner will happy for a minute until the cake is gone, and then it will be awkward. There are very few benefits to the situation. So he does exactly what he wants to do, which is reach up and put a hand at the back of Spinner's head. He doesn't want to push him off, and doesn't think it would work anyway, so he leaves it there. After a minute, the cake is gone. That's when Spinner realizes what he's just done.

He doesn't move. He has one elbow next to Marco's head to hold himself up, and the other arm is on Marco's shoulder, holding him down. His head is still down, and Marco can feel his shaky breath on his neck.

"Spinner?" Marco says softly. Spinner looks up, and his face is less than an inch from Marco's.

"Yeah?" he says.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Marco asks. Spinner doesn't, and Marco wants to die.

"Can I?" Spinner asks. Marco nods, and he thinks he should be embarrassed that he did so as quickly as he did. But Spinner kisses him. And he doesn't stop.

"Hey Marco. You have fun at the party?" Craig asks. Marco nods, not trusting himself to speak. He can't trust himself to look at Spinner, who's sitting across from him, either.

"You did?" Paige says. She seems pleased. Marco nods again.

"Yeah," he says.

"What was your favorite part?" asks Hazel, determined to get more out of him. Marco looks up, finally, and meets Spinner's eyes.

"The cake," he says. They all laugh, but Spinner is the only one that really gets it.

-fin-

A/N: Everybody who reviews gets ten points. And nacho-y goodness. I likes me some nachos. And bonus points (and 'chos) to everybody who can point out my Ellie/Paige sneak attack in there.


End file.
